Truth or Dare
by Beilschmidt Seijuurou
Summary: Dari permainan yang dimainkan di atap sekolah, hingga pernyataan cinta kaptern pada pelatihnya/ ini gaje banget


Disclaimer: kuroko no basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

Ini dibuat saat author baru tahu gimana cara main ToD

.

.

.

Happy reading

.

.

.

"Hoaaaaahhmmm ..." Aku menguap. Entah mengapa, rasa kantukku akhir-akhir ini merajalela. Padahal tidak ada pertandingan.

"Oy Hyuuga!" Sapa Seseorang sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang.

"Aah? Oh kau, Izuki. Ada apa?" Tanyaku malas-malasan.

"Setelah pulang sekolah kau ada kegiatan tidak?" Tanya Izuki.

"Mmm .. entahlah, mungkin tidur? Aku merasa sangat mengantuk akhir-akhir ini."

"Hahahaha ... berarti kau tidak ada kerjaan. Datanglah ke atap sekolah. Kita akan bermain sebentar."

"Bermain? Izuki, kita sudah kelas 2 SMU, tidak ada waktu untuk bermin. Lebih baik kita belajar untuk menghadapi ujian."

"Memangnya kau belajar, Hyuuga?"

"Err ..."

"Huh, kau saja tidak belajar. Aku berani bertaruh peringkatmu kan kalah lagi dari Kagami."

"Tch! Yasudahlah, nanti aku akan ke atap sekolah. Oh ya, Riko ikut tidak?"

"Tidak. Dia memang tidak diajak."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Bffft ... aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, biarkan saja kekasihmu itu, Hyuuga."

"K ... Kekasih!? Dia bukan kekasihku, bodoh!" Teriakku.

"Lalu, wajah yang bersemu merah itu apa?" Kata Izuki.

"Argh!" Aku stress sendiri. Padahal aku sudah memendam ini rapat-rapat. Apa aku tidak sengaja membeberkannya, ya?

"Ah, guru sebentar lagi datang. Aku kekelas dulu Hyuuga." Kata Izuki sambil keluar dari kelasku.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku dimeja. Rasa kantukku sudah tak tertahankan. Tidak apalah, toh, guru di pelajaran kali ini sedang tidak mengajar.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun. Kulihat disekelilingku sambil menguap.

"Astaga! Aku ketiduran! Aku harus segera ke atap sekolah!" Kataku sambil memasukkan buku pelajaran dan berlari ke atap sekolah.

"Hh ... hh ... hh ..." Nafasku tak teratur. Aku melihat Izuki, Koganei, Kagami, Kuroko, Kiyoshi (oh, aku malas bertemu si iron heart itu), dan Mitobe.

"Lama sekali kau, Hyuuga. Apa kau harus izin dulu ke kekasihmu?" Tanya Izuki.

"Kekasihku? Siapa?" Tanyaku polos. Aku duduk disebelah Kiyoshi (secara terpaksa! Kalau tidak, jangan harap aku mau duduk disebelah orang ini)

"Tentu saja, Riko."

"Sudah kubilang dia bukan kekasihku, Bodooooohh!" Aku berteriak.

"Oy Hyuuga, kata orang, kalau kau dibilang pacaran dengan perempuan, dan kau marah, itu berarti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kata Kiyoshi. Semua terdiam, lalu menganggukkan kepala. Aku menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kita mulai permainannya." Kata Izuki.

"Permainan apa, sih?" Tanyaku.

"Ini namanya Truth or Dare. Kita akan memilih siapa yang pertama, kedua, dan seterusnya. Yang mendapat giliran pertama akan menanyakan 'truth or dare' kepada yang kedua. Setelah selesai, yang giliran kedua menanyakan hal yang sama kepada giliran ketiga, begitu seterusnya sampai giliran terakhir." Jelas Izuki. Aku menangguk paham.

"Ah, satu lagi!" Kataku. "Saat kita ditanyai 'truth or dare', kita jawab apa? Dan, truth dan dare itu apa?" Tanyaku.

"Saat ditanyai, kita pilih salah satu, truth, atau dare. Kalau kau pilih truth, orang yang menanyaimu akan memberimu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab dengan jujur. Jika kau pilih dare, orang yang menanyaimu akan memberimu tantangan yang harus kau lakukan. Mengerti, kan? Oke, ayo kita main!" Kata Izuki.

Mereka melakukan jan ken pon untuk menentukan siapa yang pertama.

Yang pertama adalah Kuroko, kedua Kagami, ketiga Koganei, keempat Izuki, kelima Mitobe, keenam Hyuuga.

"Baiklah! Kuroko, kau pertama! Tanya Kagami!" Teriak Koganei.

"Baiklah. Kagami-kun, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kagami menjawab asal.

"Baiklah, siapa perempuan yang Kagami-kun suka? Namanya." Kata Kuroko.

"Apa!?" Teriak Kagami. Dia gelagapan.

"T ... tidak ada kok!"

"Jawab yang jujur, Kagami-kun."

"T ... tapi memang tidak ada!" Sanggah Kagami.

"Oy Kagami!" Aku mengeluarkan tatapan jawab-jujur-atau-latihan-kugandakan-tiga kali lipat.

"Err ... s ... sebenarnya ... orang yang ... kusukai itu ... M ... Momoi!"

1

2

3

"APAAAAAAA!?" Semua berteriak kaget. Kuroko tidak ikut berteriak, tetapi tatapannya memancarkan keterkejutan.

"Kau gila! Momoi itu hanya suka dengan Kuroko! Dan, kalau kau ingin mendapatkan Momoi, kau harus berhadapan dengan Aomine!" Teriak Koganei. Disampingnya ada Mitobe yang menganggukkan kepala.

"Kenapa aku harus berhadapan dengan Aomine?" Tanya Kagami polos.

"Dasar Bakagami! Tentu saja kau harus berhadapan dengn Aomine! Dimana ada Momoi, selalu ada Aomine! Dan, walaupun Aomine itu tidak pedulian, dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan teman masa kecilnya direbut seenaknya olehmu!" Teriak Izuki.

"M ... mau bagaimana lagi! Aku terlanjur menyukainya!" Kata Kagami sambil menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul dipipinya.

"Hh ... Baiklah, lanjutkan! Kagami! Tanya Koganei!"

"Senpai, Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Hoo ... baiklah. Bersikap seperti kucing, kelilingi kami semua sambil mengeong." Kata Kagami. Koganei membelalakkan matanya. Dia menelan ludahnya, lalu mengangguk. Dia merayap dan mulai mengelilingi kami sambil mengeong. Semua menundukkan kepalanya, menahan tawa sekuat tenaga mereka.

"Huft ... sudah kan? Lanjutkan! Izuki! Tanya Mitobe!" Teriak Kiyoshi.

"Oke. Mitobe, truth or dare?" Tanya Izuki. Mitobe tersenyum. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk jarinya seperti huruf 'T'.

"Truth? Bagaimana kau bisa menjawabnya?" Tanya Kagami. Mitobe tersenyum kearah Kagami dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Baiklah ... Mitobe, kenapa kamu tidak bisa bicara?" Tanya Izuki. Mitobe tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya.

Sebuah note kecil dan pulpen. Dia mulai menulis. Setelah menulis, dia memberikan note-nya itu keoada Izuki.

"'Aku tidak bicara bukan karena aku bisu. Tetapi karena aku ingin menjaga mulutku dari kemaksiatan.' Ewh ... religius ... baiklah! Yang terakhir! Mitobe! Tanya Hyuuga!"

Mitobe menuliskan sesuatu di note-nya.

'Truth or dare?'

"Dare." Jawabku sekenanya. Mitobe tersenyum dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di note-nya.

Mitobe mengernyitkan dahinya ketika melihat ke note-nya. Dia berpaling kearah Koganei.

"Hee?! Tintahnya habis!?" Kata Koganei. Semua heran, padahal Mitobe tidak berbicara sepatah katapun.

"Hmm ... kalau begini ... kita saja yang memutuskan dare untukmu, Hyuuga ..." kata Izuki. Senyum licik tercipta dimulutnya. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang buruk.

"Kami diskusi dulu." Kata Izuki sambil berbalik dan berbisik menuju yang lain. Mereka tercengang kemudian tersenyum licik! Mereka berbalik sambil mengulum senyum.

"Hyuuga, dare kamu adalah ..."

Gulp. Aku deg-deg-an.

"Nyatakan perasaanmu pada Riko."

JEGEEEERRR!

Demi Kuroko goyang itik didepan Akashi, INI GILA!

"A ... apa?!" Kataku.

"Yup! Sekarang, cepat kerumah keluarga Aida, nyatakan perasaanmu, maka dare-mu akan berakhir." Kata Izuki.

"Tapi ... oh ayolah, ini hanya permainan, tidak serius!" Kataku.

"Apa kau tahu legenda ToD, Hyuuga?" Kata Kiyoshi.

"Heh? Apa itu?" Tanyaku

"Barangsiapa yang tidak melaksanakan Dare-nya, maka dia akan terkena kutukan sampai dia mati. Ini kisah nyata lho." Kata Kiyoshi. Aku merinding.

"Tch! Baiklah!" Kataku sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan mereka.

Klap! Pintu ditutup.

"Apanya yang kisah nyata? Itu hanya mitos yang baru dibuat tadi oleh seorang Kiyoshi Teppei. Tidak tercatat dalam sejarah." Kata Kagami sambil tertawa ringan.

"Hahaha ... oke, ayo kita pergi!" Kata Kiyoshi.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Tentu saja, menguntit Hyuuga."

.

.

.

Tok tok tok ...

Dengan gugup aku mengetuk pintu rumah Keluarga Aida.

Krieet ... pintu dibuka.

Keluarlah seorang lelaki. Ya, itu Kagetora Aida. Ayah Riko.

"S ... selamat malam, Kagetora-san. Apa ... Rikonya ada?" Tanyaku gugup. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Ada perlu apa kau dengan putriku?" Tanyanya tajam.

"A ... ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya. Hanya sebentar kok." Kataku.

"Akan kupanggil dia." Kagetora masuk kedalam rumahnya, tak lama kemudian keluarlah Riko.

"Ah, Hyuuga-kun. Ada apa?" Tanya Riko.

"A ... anu ... ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kataku.

"Oh baiklah. Ingin didalam?"

"Tidak. Disini saja."

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk." Kata Riko. Aku duduk dengan kaki gemetar.

"Jadi ... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Hyuuga-kun?" Tanya Riko.

"Jadi ..." oh ayoo! Ini hanyalah sebuah permainan konyol! Aku harus bisa menyatakannya!

"Ehem ... Riko ... daridulu ... aku ... sudah ..."

"Hm?"

"Daridulu ... aku ... sudah ... Menyukaimu ..."

"Eh?"

"I ... itu cuma Dare! Aku main truth or dare dengan yang lain, dan aku mendapatkan dare seperti ini. Jadi ... jangan dianggap serius, dan jangan gandakan latihanku."

BUAGH! bola basket menghantam wajahku. Kulihat Riko. Dia juga terkejut.

"Dasar mata empat bodoh." Kata Seseorang. Ternyata Kagetora.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau menyatakan perasaanmu pada anakku, jangan tergantung pada dare! Nyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya!" Katanya.

"T ... tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi. Nyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya atau bola bowling akan menghantam wajahmu."

"Ukh! P ... perasaanku sama kok!"

"Sama? Sama seperti apa?"

"Sama seperti dare tadi!"

"Apa dare tadi?" Kata Kagetora sambil memancingku.

"A ... aku ... menyukai ... Riko Aida!"

Riko sudah blushing berat. Kagetora menatapku tajam.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya! Setulus hatiku!"

"Kalau begitu. Kemari." Kata Kagetora. Dengan perasaan takut aku manuju ke hadapan Kagetora. Tiba-tiba, Kagetora menarik kerah bajuku dan berkata,

"Jaga anakku, kalau kau sampai membuatnya menangis, jangan harap kau masih bisa bertahan didunia ini. Mata empat." Kata Kagetora. Aku mengangguk mantap. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berbalik.

"Kupegang janjimu itu." Katanya, lalu pergi. Aku kembali duduk dan menatap kearah Riko -yang sedang menatapku juga-

"Nekad sekali." Kata Riko.

"Apa boleh buat. Sudah terlanjur." Kataku.

"Tapi ini serius kan?"

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

diseberang rumah keluarga Aida ...

"Hyuuga memang nekad!"

"Tapi kenekad-annya itu membuahkan hasil!"

"Kau juga harus seperti itu, Kagami! Libas saja Aomine! Panther melawan Harimau!"

"Entahlah. Mungkin suatu saat akan kucoba."

"Hahahahah! Mungkin akan terjadi perang kalau kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Momoi saat ada Aomine!"

.

.

.

.

RnR please?


End file.
